


Sleepy Cuddles

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Sweet fluffy cuddles with Jack. It's short.





	Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

Jack Morrison (Soldier 76)

Jack had been out on a mission for so long that he could do little more than shower and fall asleep the second he laid down in your shared bed. You woke to his soft breathing beside you and wiggled across the small space between the two of you so that you were cuddled up against his strong shirtless back. He groaned, you felt it rumble through his back.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” You said pulling back slightly. Jack rolled over to face you and pulled you into his chest almost crushing your form against him. You smiled happily at the reaction. Jack’s eyes were still closed as he held you tightly against him. You reached up to caress his cheek. The corners of his mouth pulled up slightly at your touch.

“Mn.. I missed you.” You heard Jack mumble sleepily his eyes opening slightly to look into your eyes. Using one of his hands to tilt your face up to his, he captured your lips in a sweet kiss. You pushed the hand that was still resting on his cheek into his hair. It was as soft as you remembered. Jack chuckled against your lips making you smile. You’d been waiting for him to come home, worried he might never come back to you but here he was, warm, sweet, and alive in your arms. At the moment, nothing could make you happier. You rested your head against his chest listening to his heart, the heart that beat for you, and sighed happily.

“Jack, I love you.”


End file.
